1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device excellent in color reproducibility due to an expanded color gamut.
2. Description of the Related Art
In this highly information-dependent modern society, the significance of display devices as a visual information transfer medium is widely acknowledged. Accordingly, key features required for display devices may include low-power consumption, slimness, lightweight, high-definition, and the like.
Such display devices are classified into self-emission-type display devices in which display panels emit light, such as cathode ray tubes (“CRT”), electroluminescent (“EL”) display devices, light emitting diode (“LED”) display devices, vacuum fluorescent display (“VFD”) devices, field emission display (“FED”) devices, and plasma display panel (“PDP”) devices, and non-emission-type display devices in which display panels do not emit light by themselves, such as liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices.
In general, an LCD device includes an LCD panel which is configured to display an image using the light transmittance of liquid crystals, and a light source module providing light to the LCD panel. The light source module may be a backlight unit, for example.
The light source module includes light sources that generate light to display an image on the LCD panel. The light sources may include a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (“CCFL”), a flat fluorescent lamp (“FFL”), and an LED, for example.
An LCD device generally uses color filters having three different colors of red (R), green (G) and blue (B) in conjunction with a mono-color light source. Thus, the reproduction of various colors may be difficult in LCD devices. To enhance color reproducibility in this regard, a scheme of expanding a cyan color gamut has been researched. The scheme includes dimming a light source based on a color gamut of an image, using an additional cyan color light source, along with a conventional light source.